


The Beifong Dilemma

by Bear_1117



Category: The Legend of Korra - Fandom
Genre: F/F, It Gets Better, Other, Poor Lin receives the worst of both worlds, Toph is a bad mom, eventually, kyalin - Freeform, lin gets loved, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_1117/pseuds/Bear_1117
Summary: Everyone knows that the Beifongs are not lily-livered. Just how tough can the greatest Eartbending clan be when posed with problems behind closed doors?
Relationships: Lin Beifong & Suyin Beifong, Lin Beifong & Suyin Beifong & Toph Beifong, Lin Beifong & Toph Beifong, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Suyin Beifong & Toph Beifong
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone❤️! The finals are finally over and I finally have time to write🤩. Since it is holiday season, I will be posting holiday-themed fanfics too (Prolly from different fandoms).
> 
> -𝓑𝓮𝓪𝓻 🦋
> 
> Wattpad: @PolaColaHola

119 AG

“Hey, Toph,” Katara hesitated before cringing, “You’re really not going to like this.”

“Oh, I can handle it, I’m the Chief of Police for Raava’s sake!” Toph dismissed the healer’s concern with a wave.

“You’re pregnant,” The older woman revealed, “Most likely a bending baby. Hey Toph, you don’t have to keep the baby.”

Toph contemplated at this insinuation.

_Do I want this child? I’m the Chief of Police, I don’t have time to have a child. Still, it would be pretty cool to see a mini me roam around Republic City. Fine, I’ll keep it._

“N-No,” Toph blurted, tears beginning to swell, “I’ll keep it——the baby. Child not an it.”

“Alright,” Katara grinned before signing her medical leave, “No working for the next seven months!”

“Awn man,” Toph rolled her eyes and huffed.


	2. Lin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y’all♥️! Just realized that Wattpad has been sending emails every time I receive a comment. Since my dad also shares my gmail, he’s been receiving 113 notifications for my smuts with very specific quotes👁👄👁. I hope your day is going better than mine.
> 
> Love,  
> 𝓑𝓮𝓪𝓻 🦋
> 
> Wattpad: @PolaColaHola

120 A.G

Toph held her baby in her hands, smiling down at the crying child now taken back by Katara.

“She has forest green eyes, Toph” Katara complimented with a grin, “What’s her name?”

“A forest, huh? Lin then,” Toph responded, mirroring Katara’s facial expressions.

“Welcome to the world, Lin Beifong,” The healer giggled, raising the baby with a gentle rock.


End file.
